Iron Man
How Iron Man joined the Tourney Tony Stark was born a mechanical genius. After his parents died, he took over his family's company Stark Industries, which manufactured weapons. Enjoying women and alcohol, Stark didn't seem to care much for the rest of the world, until he was kidnapped by terrorists using weapons of his design. They commanded him to build them a weapon with the help of Chai Xianghua. Instead of a weapon, they took their time to build something to help them escape: a suit of powered armor. Stark used this armor to break out of confinement, but Yinsen was killed during their attempt. Stark decided that using this armor, he would make up for his past sins and help the world. Over the years, Tony Stark has been constantly refining his armor to keep up to date with the times. Also, he became a founding member of the Avengers, a team of superheroes including himself, Thor, Hulk, Giant Man, and Wasp. Hulk quickly quit the group and was replaced by Captain America, who became Stark's close friend. Their friendship was put to the test during the Superhero Civil War over registering secret identities with the government, where Iron Man became the poster-child for Registration and Captain America started a resistance movement. Recently, after the government was taken control of by the villain Norman Osborn and all heroes had to work together to fight him, the heroes of the world put aside their differences and the act was repealed. Character Select Screen Animation Iron Man shoots his unibeam then says "PROTON CANNON!". Special Attacks Unibeam (Neutral) One of Iron Man's trademark moves. Iron Man says "Unibeam!" and fires a laser beam from his chest using the reactor placed inside. Repulsor Blast (Side) A cross-shaped overhead laser attack from Iron Man's hands. Iron Man says "Repulsor blast!" when this attack is activated. Flight (Up) Allows Iron Man to fly for a short period of time. Smart Bomb (Down) Iron Man says "Smart bomb!" and fires four bombs from his shoulders. Proton Cannon (Hyper Smash) Iron Man summons a gigantic repulsor cannon and mounts it on his shoulder, then he says "Here's the big one!". He then proceeds to fire off an enormous beam directly in front of him as he says "PROTON CANNON!". Iron Avenger (Final Smash) Iron Man says "UNLOCK POWER INHIBITOR!", then he flies forward and grabs one opponent, dragging them along the ground before swiftly ascending and releasing the opponent while he arcs up and back away from them, all while saying "Iron Avenger! Lock and load...". As the opponent begins to fall, Iron Man hunches forward before thrusting his chest out and firing a supercharged Unibeam at the opponent. Victory Animations #Iron Man spins and waves to the screen, saying "What part of Invincible Iron Man didn't you understand?". #*Iron Man spins and waves to the screen, saying "You call that TECH? I'll show you TECH...". (Sakura victories only) #*Iron Man spins and waves to the screen, saying "You know, I could use a good lawyer. But not you, I said GOOD lawyer.". (Col. Robert victories only) #Iron Man turns to his left and says "I could have used the Mark One armor and STILL won this fight...". #*Iron Man turns to his left and says "What was that about 'HULK SMASH!', again?". (Hulk victories only) #*Iron Man turns to his left and says "They don't call us Earth's Mightiest Heroes for nothing!". (Alisa/Xiaoyu/Shark Boy/Lava Girl/Sailor Scout team victories only) #*Iron Man turns to his left and says "Told you, a nice candlelight dinner would've been better...". (Xianghua victories only) #Iron Man blasts around and then stops in a pose, all the while saying "Pretty sure I just saved the world. AGAIN.". #*Iron Man blasts around and then stops in a pose, all the while saying "Face it, Clint. You are a 2nd-tier Avenger.". (Hawkeye victories only) On-Screen Appearance Iron Man flies down to his start point saying "Business calls. So let's make this quick!". Special Quotes *Probably could use that Hulk Buster armor right about now... (When fighting Hulk) *I can still smell Norman Osbourn's hair gel... (When fighting Xianghua or Heihachi) *Let's see who really has the better toys, shall we? (When fighting Sakura) *You were a 2-bit punk when we first met. You're a 2-bit punk now. (When fighting Ganryu, Cassandra, or Hawkeye) *If I win, you're gonna call off that lawsuit against Stark Industries. Deal? (When fighting Col. Robert) *Avengers assemble! (When paired with Alisa, any Sailor Scout, Shark Boy, Lava Girl, or Xiaoyu during a Team Battle) Trivia *When paired with any of the female Tekken: Blood Vengeance protagonists (Alisa and Xiaoyu), Shark Boy, Lava Girl, or any of the Sailor Scouts in a Team Battle, Iron Man will yell "Avengers Assemble!", despite neither of them appearing in the Marvel Comics books. This is also true with Captain America. *Iron Man shares his Japanese voice actor with Booker D., Vladimir A. Makarov and Sherlock Holmes *Chai Xianghua, also known as the Flower In The Breeze, is Iron Man's love interest and rival in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Iron Man's second rival in Tourney 2 is Yoshimitsu. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters